


Prisoner of Snow

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: "We’re in the twenty-first century, people shouldn’t be forced to stay inside because of some snow.”





	Prisoner of Snow

“I don’t understand why we can’t go out. We’ve been inside the whole day, Dai-chan, and I'm getting bored.”

Daiki sighed, brushing a hand over his face and mentally counting to ten.

“We’ve been inside the whole day because it’s been snowing since this morning, Ryo, I told you. The streets are all covered in snow, even if we were to get out, where is it you want to go?”

Ryosuke shrugged.

He had wallowed around the apartment for hours, and right now he felt he had had it.

“It’s not fair. We’re in the twenty-first century, people shouldn’t be forced to stay inside because of some snow.” he whined, then he seemed to think about it for a while and raised his head, confident. “That’s it. If I ever were to switch job I’ll be a snowplough driver.” he declared, turning toward his boyfriend seeking for a reaction from him.

He couldn’t understand, though, what he had said of so funny to make Daiki almost fall off the couch for how hard he was laughing.


End file.
